


Конструктивная критика

by lenterel



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenterel/pseuds/lenterel
Summary: Но его восхищение — впервые встретив Александра, Бёрр подумал: "Чёрт возьми, я и не знал, что человек может так быстро говорить", — продержалось дольше его симпатии, и раньше Бёрру доводилось принимать от него совет. Так что он читает исправления.





	Конструктивная критика

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Constructive Criticism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136650) by [scioscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/pseuds/scioscribe). 



Утверждение Александра о том, что он не хочет драки, подрывают три вещи.

Во-первых, он действительно _приложил_ подробный перечень их разногласий за тридцать лет, который, подпункт один, до жути скрупулезно охватывал не только означенный период, но и всех мух наравне со слонами. _"Ты не сотрудничал со мной, хотя я прямо упрашивал тебя, очень любезно, поработать вместе"_ по соседству с _"Ты так долго колебался, записываться в армию или нет, что иногда, когда я говорил о крови, а ты — о газетах, мне хотелось проткнуть тебе глаз пером."_

Во-вторых, Александр Гамильтон совсем, совершенно никогда не отказывался от драки. Однажды Бёрру пришлось держать пьяного Гамильтона за руку, когда тот набросился на Сэмюэля Сибери с криком: "Эй, ты, сраный чаехлёб, хочешь огрести?"

В-третьих, в дополнение к списку жалоб Гамильтон — реально, без дураков, — исчеркал, мать его, _красным_ исходное письмо Бёрра и отправил обратно, снабдив полезными указаниями.  
Хотя, зная Гамильтона, пожалуй, он и впрямь считает, что был полезен. Бёрр смотрит на письмо и едва не смеётся — где-то внутри он чувствует то старое, пьянящее вино ревнивого восхищения, готовое выплеснуться наружу. Но потом ему на ум приходят остальные попытки Гамильтона помочь, включавшие в себя яростные нападки на него, и чувство угасает. В любом случае, много времени прошло с тех пор, когда они были настоящими друзьями. Даже лучшее вино может превратиться в уксус.

Но его восхищение — впервые встретив Александра, Бёрр подумал: "Чёрт возьми, я и не знал, что человек может так быстро говорить", — продержалось дольше его симпатии, и раньше Бёрру доводилось принимать от него совет. Так что он читает исправления.

_Дорогой Александр,_ [Бёрр, я понимаю, это только _pro forma_ приветствие, но серьёзно, ты не можешь начинать такие письма подобным образом. Посмотри на моё, а теперь посмотри на своё. Я холоден как лёд — ты для меня просто титул.]

_Я не спешу с гневом_ [нужно уточнение. Может быть, ты не спешишь _злиться_?], _но я стою на краю с тех пор, как учёл влияние твоей жизни на мою._ [Эта часть неплоха.]

_Я смотрю назад и в каждом своём поражении нахожу одну связующую нить — твоё неуважение._ [ЛАДНО. Давай поговорим о том, сколько здесь разного бреда. Первое, Бёрр, ты — вице-президент Соединённых Штатов, ты не стар и не дряхлеешь, слоняясь по Принстону в поисках учеников ради денег на пиво, так? Не получить всего, чего ты хочешь — это не _поражение_. Я же не посылаю тебе писем с нытьём о том, что я не Бог-Император и всё это твоя вина. Второе, почему ты ставишь меня в такое положение, где я должен тебя подбадривать? Третье, если когда-либо прежде — и только тогда, когда на кону мои наивысшие принципы и честь, — я был автором твоего недовольства, мне об этом ничего не известно. Даже высказываясь против, я считал тебя своим другом, хотя ты давно перестал вести себя как один их них. Или ты забыл про попытку шантажа?]

_Теперь ты зовёшь меня аморальным_ [правда], _опасным подлецом_ [не правда, но плюс за аллитерацию]. _Если есть, что сказать, назначь время и место, лицом к лицу.  
Имею честь быть  
твоим покорным слугой,  
А. Бёрр_  
[Видишь, теперь _pro forma_ окончание уместно, поскольку в контексте основной части письма ясно, что это целиком и полностью сарказм.]

Вот и всё. Он убьёт этого ублюдка.

***

Потом он хранит письмо, спрятав так хорошо, чтобы ни одна экономка или любовница не смогла его увидеть и принять по ошибке за трофей. Время от времени Бёрр достаёт его и смотрит на сердитый наклон своего почерка, смотрит на изогнутые стрелки и неразборчивые комментарии Александра. Выглядит как союз, думает Бёрр, который они могли бы создать, не будь он связующей нитью своей собственной жизни, от начала и до конца. 


End file.
